


I wanna see the stars!

by MitsukiChi



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Malec, Stars, little kissing at the end, max being cute, off screen smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-09 16:52:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6915346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MitsukiChi/pseuds/MitsukiChi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Papa…” The little said as he went near Magnus’ desk<br/>Magnus took Max in his arms pushing a lock of hair from his face behind the blue one’s ear.<br/>“Hey… what’s the matter buddy?” He asked a little bit worried.<br/>Max shrugged and wrapped his arms around Magnus’ neck, hugging him tighter and crooked his face in his neck. In this position Magnus had his son’s horn scratching his face, so he push the little one a little bit so he could see him more clearly. He put a finger at Max’ chin and push it up. He didn’t look on the verge of crying, but he did seem quite upset.<br/>“Tell papa what the problem is.” Magnus asked putting his forehead on his son’s.<br/>“I… I want to see the… the stars…” He answered quietly. “Last week daddy promised me he would bring me to see the stars today… but… he is still working…”</p>
            </blockquote>





	I wanna see the stars!

**Author's Note:**

> Ok guys it's my first time writting a fanfiction and it's aslo the firt time i write an english text bigger than 500 words. So yeah, since it's not my birth language well there will be lots of mistake. Aslo there is possible missing words x) i'm really bad at writting. But for my defense i wrote this for a Fanart i made that you can find here => http://mitsukichithings.tumblr.com/post/144673091235
> 
> Anyway enjoy your reading~!

Magnus was peacefully looking through an ancient spell book when he heard the door of his office being opened. At first he thought that his beloved Nephilim was back home, but it was way too early for that. Then Magnus smiled at the sight of his little blueberry, but he dropped his smirk quickly when he saw his son’s sad-looking face.

 

“Papa…” The little said as he went near Magnus’ desk

 

Magnus took Max in his arms pushing a lock of hair from his face behind the blue one’s ear.

 

“Hey… what’s the matter buddy?” He asked a little bit worried.

 

Max shrugged and wrapped his arms around Magnus’ neck, hugging him tighter and crooked his face in his neck. In this position Magnus had his son’s horn scratching his face, so he push the little one a little bit so he could sees him more clearly. He put a finger at Max’ chin and push it up. He didn’t look on the verge of crying, but he did seem quite upset.

 

“Tell papa what the problem is.” Magnus asked putting his forehead on his son’s.

 

“I… I wanna see the… the stars…” He answered quietly. “Last week daddy promised me he would bring me to see the stars today… but… he's still working…”

 

It’s true. He remember, Alec did say something like this to Max. Magnus started to feel guilty, his poor little blueberry waited quietly all the week without even complaining and then now he realised that he had waited for nothing. He had all rights to be mad.

 

“Oh my… My poor little blueberry… I’m so sorry we forgot you. But we can’t really go out, Daddy will be mad if you miss your curfew and it’s already really late… ” He said kissing his son’s cheek. “Maybe we could go to the roof? Maybe we could see them!” He said trying to lighten Max mood.

 

“Daddy said we can’t see the stars clearly from there… there is too much light… papa … I really want to see them…”

 

Max sounded desperate. Magnus felt his heart being crushed. Usually his son never asks for anything, he doesn’t normally expose his desire because he’s too scared of being selfish. Magnus couldn’t just leave his son like that.

 

But Magnus knows that it’s hard in New York to find a place where you can see the stars and moreover it was soon bedtime for Max, Alec told him that if Max wasn’t in bed at that time, Magnus would be punished (which sound almost exciting, but still he doesn’t really enjoy the angry Alec, especially when the Nephilim doesn’t let him hug him).

 

_Oh I know what to do…_

 

“You know what? I think I know a place where you could see the stars! The most beautiful stars!” Magnus said proudly.

 

“Really?!” Max replied looking at his papa with his, now sparkling, blue eyes

 

Magnus did not answer, he just took his favorite blueberry and set him on his shoulders. The fast move surprised Max who let out a little cry. The little boy regained balance on Magnus shoulders and gripped on his papa’s hair, messing them up a little bit.

 

Once Max tighten his grip, Magnus started to walk toward  the living room. As they entered the room, Magnus snapped his fingers and all the lights in the room closed simultaneously and so did the curtains. The living room was now totally black. Magnus felt Max’s grip tighten in his hair.

“Papa… I don’t like it when it’s dark like this…”

 

“Well if I leave the light open you won’t see any stars.” Magnus replied smiling to himself, proud of his idea.

 

The little boy giggled. “Papa, it’s not because you close all the lights in the loft, that we will be able to see the stars!” He said tugging Magnus hair.

“’you sure?”

 

Magnus snapped his fingers again. Then at this moment, blue sparkles flew from his hands, filling the room with a glittery blue and purple light. He threw his hands in the air like if he would had thrown a hand full of pixie dust. As the blue light was slowly settling itself in the room, the constellations started taking form. Magnus added others sparkles to the night sky he had just created in his living room, then he felt Max’s hands quitting his hair. So he looked up and saw his little boy smiling and giggling trying to catch the stars.

 

“Woaaaaaaaaaah!!~~~” He said in total amazement. “We’re so close to them!!! I can almost touch them!”

 

Magnus smiled. He was really proud of him. Then he felt his head being squeezed. Max was hugging his head laughing in joy.  

 

Max threw his arms in the air again so he could try to touch the sky again. Magnus did the same, well except that he put only one so he could still hold on Max. They spent a long time like this, just touching the sky and Magnus showing some constellations to his son.

 

***

 

Magnus was about to throw another hand of sparkles when he heard the loft door open.

 

“Daddy!!!” Max screamed.

 

“Max? It’s really late buddy what are you…-Magnus!?” Alec entered the living room still wearing his fighting gear but also wearing a terrified look. “Magnus watch out! He might fall if you don’t hold him correctly!” Alec said as he came closer trying to offer the little boy his arms so he could hold on them.

 

“I’m alright daddy… Can you see all of those star-aaaaaaaa……” Max yawned and rubbed his eyes. “Next time we will see them all together.” He sounded really sleepy.

 

“Oh boy, you look tired” Magnus said taking his son off his shoulders, holding him in his arms instead. “Time to sleep!”

 

Alec took Max from him and said “Normal he’s tired it’s been almost 3 hours since he’s supposed to be asleep” He kissed Max on the  forehead. “I’m gonna put you in bed since it looks like papa can’t do that.” He said as he looked at Magnus with a defying look.

 

Magnus smiled at that.

 

“Where’s my ‘I’m back’ kiss?” he asked smirking. Knowing the answered would probably be something like ‘you won't get any since you didn’t put my son in bed’.

 

Alec sigh and came closer. As he reached Magnus he kissed him on the cheek. Magnus’ eyes flew open.

 

“I’m back” Alec said quietly as he left the room to put max in bed.

 

 _Well that was unexpected._ He though as he went in their bedroom.

 

5 minutes later, Alec joined him in the bedroom closing the door behind him. He undressed (but kept his boxer on) and crawled in the bed just beside Magnus.

 

“I told you to put Max to bed. Why do you always go past his curfew? He will be so grumpy and tired tomorrow…” Alec sigh slightly.

 

“I doubt that, I think he’ll be perfectly fine.” Magnus respond simply.

 

Alec shrugged and looked down, then looked up again as if he wanted to say something, but drop his eyes again. Magnus closed his eyes and stretched his neck and at that moment he felt something hot on his lips. His eyes widen as he saw Alec kissing him. He let out a little moan because of Alec’ surprise kiss-attack, then he deepen the kiss.

 

The kiss caught in fire. Alec was now sitting on Magnus’ stomach cupping his cheeks as he was kissing him heatedly. But Alec broke the kiss, he was now looking at Magnus tenderly, then collapsed on his chest placing his head at the base of his boyfriend’ neck leaving a trail of kisses on his jaw as he passed. Magnus could feel Alec breath on his skin, which made him wanting to kiss him again.

 

“…Thank you” Alec whispered softly in Magnus’ ear then kiss his neck.

 

“Wow darling… In what kind of parallel universe you kiss me like that then thanking me? Shouldn’t I be the one thanking you, Alexander?” Magnus said as he turned his head to kiss his beloved angel on the forehead.

 

“I’m thanking you for what you did for Max… I totally forgot my promise, I remembered when I saw the both of you in the living room… Thank you Magnus.” Alec said hugging him tightly.

Honesty is one of the things Magnus loves the most about Alec. He couldn’t keep from smiling at that. “Did you like it?” Magnus asked.

 

“Liked what?” Alec replied with a questioning look.

 

“The starry living room.”

 

Alec did not answer, he just smiled and climbed on Magnus' chest again. Alec licked his lips in apprehension while he looked in Magnus' eyes with lust. He leaned forward and whispered in his boyfriend’s ear. “What if I did?”

 

_Oh dear god._

 

“I guess I won’t be punished tonight.”

 

“No you won’t” Alec said as he started kissing him again.

 


End file.
